Theron Guard
The Theron Guard '''represents the elite of the Locust, head-and-shoulders above the lowly Drones in terms of equipment, intelligence, and training. They are elite Locust, assigned to commando-style raids against high-profile targets and high-level defensive missions that require the sort of precision the Therons possess. If the Drones and Boomers represent the Locust military's hammer and anvil, then the Theron Guard is most decidedly its scalpel. (From Gears of War Wiki) Battle vs. United States Army Rangers (by SPARTAN 119) '''U.S. Army Rangers: Theron Guard: A squad of five Rangers walk towards the back of building, pausing at the edge of a forest, about 200 meters from the structure. Between the Rangers and the structure is a grassy clearing. The Rangers have been sent to investigate reports of unknown hostiles occupying the building. A Locust Theron Guard armed with a Longshot Sniper rifle takes aim at a Ranger frome the building and squeezes the trigger. The large caliber round of the Longshot kills the Ranger with a headshot . "Hostile contact!", The Ranger commander yells. The Theron reloads his rifle, only to be spotted by the Ranger sniper, who was armed with an M110 SASS. The sniper fires a single round, taking out the Theron with a headshot as he reloads A Theron fire his Torque Bow at the Ranger Sniper. The explosive bolt detonates next to the Ranger sniper, killing him but not injuring any of the other members of the squad. A Theron follows off with a burst of fire from his Hammerburst II, but misses. The Ranger commander, meanwhile, fires the FN40 Grenade Launcher under the barrel. The grenade impacts the top of the building, killing the Locust with the Torque Bow and another Locust . The Ranger commander orders his men to assault the Locust building. The Rangers rush from cover to cover. One of them is cut down by a burst from a Hammerburst II . The remaining two Rangers stack up by the door of the structure, the commander armed with a SCAR-H and the other armed with a Benelli M1014. The shotgun Ranger kicks down the door and fires his Benelli twice, filling a Theron guarding the door with shot . Unfortunately, the Ranger shotgunner is cut down by a blast from a Gnasher Shotgun wielded by the Locust commander. . The Ranger commander turns to face the Theron commander with his SCAR-H, but the Locust knocks the weapon out the Ranger commander's hand. With a lightning-fast strike, the Ranger commander knocks the Gnasher shotgun out of the Theron commander's hand with his Tomahawk. The Theron Guard commander goes for his Gorgon Burst Pistol, but the Ranger commander strikes the Theron's holster with his tomahawk, cutting through the holster and denting the barrel of the gun to the point that it was rendered useless. With a roar of furious rage, the Theron Guard draws his Butcher Cleaver and made a wide horizontal swing at the Ranger Commander. The Ranger's tomahawk only barely blocked the blow, and, in the process, broke the handle of the tomahawk. The Theron commander laughed, but the Ranger commander drew his Beretta Model 92 pistol as he said, "Joke's on you, asshole!". The Ranger fired five shots into the Theron commander, three to the chest and two to the head. The Theron fell to the floor, dead . The Ranger commander got out a portable camera and photographed the bodies of the fallen Therons for intelligence, before getting out his radio and reporting back to command: "This is Hunter 2-1 Actual, Me and the rest of the chalk have eliminated the unknown hostiles, though they took out the rest of my unit. You're not going to believe this, but they don't appear to be... human... I have already taken photos for intel." WINNER: US ARMY RANGERS. Expert's Opinion This was a considerably close battle. The US Army Rangers were quite well trained, but they were put on even grounds by the Theron Gaurds' tough skin. What tipped this battle in the US Army Rangers' favor was their superior arsenal. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Juggernaut (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare) (by Sport Shouting) A helicopter with 5 Juggernauts is flying over a war-torn city. 5 Theron Guard troops are exiting a tall building. A juggernaut slides down a rope wielding a KS-23. He lands and takes out a Theron Guard man. Theron Guard-4. '''Hearing the shot go off, the remaining enemies all fire their guns and kill the Juggernaut. Juggernauts-4.' The helicopter sees this and fires its guns. A Theron Guard soldier is struck several times. '''Theron Guard-3. '''The plane sends the remaining 4 Juggernauts down. 2 with LMG's see an enemy charging with an explosive flail. Screaming, the run away and all 3 men die from the explosion. '''Juggernauts and Theron Guard-2. '''Each belligerent hears the explosion. The Theron Guards fire Lancers and miss a sprinting Juggernaut who is now hiding. One pulls out his pistol. He sees the Juggernaut reloading and takes him out. '''Juggernauts-1. '''The lead Juggernaut opens fire with an M240. He blasts through the Locust and kills him. '''Theron Guard-1. '''The Theron Guard's leader climbs to the top of the building. The Juggernaut chases him. Little does he know the enemy camped out and then blasts him with the Gnasher. '''Juggernauts-0. '''The Theron Guard leader roars and steals some ammo. 'WINNER- Theron Guard''' Expert's Opinion None written. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Muton (by Deadliest Issue) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Xbox Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Giants Category:Future Warriors